What happened Now?
by Drunken Turk
Summary: Cloud Basmouths KOTR, And Yuffie Sets a Cocobo Ablaze


What Now?  
  
Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, All Hail Squaresoft  
  
Scene: Cloud Tifa And yuffie are locked in battle with a most formitable opponent....mainly nibel Wovles but thats not the point.  
  
The Wolves howl and one of them rushes at Cloud and Bites him for a Whole 34HP!  
  
Yuffie: ::she attacks with her Doom of The Living Killing all But One Wolf::  
  
Cloud: Hey! Thats that Damn Wolf That Bit me!  
  
Tifa: Cloud Dont Do it  
  
Cloud: ummmm... Ill Do it! ::Laughs Maniacly and Summons Knights of the Round::  
  
The Knights Appear and look around as if confused  
  
Cloud: What? I Summoned you! kill That Little Bastard of a wolf!  
  
Knight 1: ::turns to cloud:: Well you see, the Problem is...   
  
Knight 5: We Think You Abuse us  
  
Cloud: What?!  
  
Knight 1: Well its true look ::points to the Nibel Wolf:: You summon us! For That?  
  
Knight 3: ::walks over the the wolf and hits it for 9999HP  
  
Knight 1: See what we mean? We are too strong for you too keep summoning because you have some sort or chemical imbalance that you have to kill everything that takes HP from you  
  
All Knights: Yea  
  
Knight 1: And were Sick of it!  
  
Cloud: So what are you gonna do about it? Get Back In the damn Materia Before i Smack you!  
  
Tifa: Cloud Dont Piss em off  
  
yuffie is in the distance taking all the look and EXP from the battle  
  
Knight 1: So you see we have to leave you dave  
  
Cloud: Cloud!  
  
Knight 1: Cloud, Right What did i say?  
  
Knight 2: but that not the point!  
  
Knight 1: Were outa here!  
  
Knight 7: Yea Were going to Costa Del Sol!  
  
All Knights: Yea!  
  
the Knights Fly off in the direction of Costa Del Sol  
  
Meanwhile Yuffie is is running from a chocobo because she set its tail feathers on fire  
  
Cloud: Well what now?  
  
Tifa: i told you!... You Baka ::hits cloud in the back of the head::  
  
Cloud: ow, ummmm...lets go torch Cosmo canyon!  
  
Tifa: Sounds good!  
  
CLoud: Come on yuffie ::walks over to her mangled corpse and drags her off::  
  
After Cloud Tifa and Whats left of Yuffie torch cosmo canyon they are in the car heading tward Gold saucer  
  
Cloud: i still cant belive that those bastards left me  
  
Yuffie: what happened?  
  
Cloud: ::hits yuffie with a monkeywrench:: o no Yuffie's Dead  
  
Tifa: whatever  
  
Cloud: Wait! ::swerves out of the way of a purple chocobo  
  
Cloud jumps out of the car and goes to investigat the "purple Chocobo"  
  
Cloud: Wow! Ive Found a Purpl Chocobo!  
  
Tifa: ::sighs and gets out of a car::  
  
Cloud: ::hugging the "Purple Chocobo":: i love you man  
  
Tifa: ::looking around:: Cloud!  
  
Cloud: What Woman?  
  
Tifa: thats not a Purple Chocobo  
  
Cloud: huh?  
  
Tifa: Its a Rock!  
  
Cloud: What?!  
  
Tifa: Have you been Drinking Lighter Fluid Again?  
  
Cloud: Quit Sassin' Me Woman!  
  
Tifa Brings cloud back too the car and they continue to drive along  
  
Tifa: Cloud! you missed the turn!  
  
Cloud: Watch this  
  
Cloud Floors the car and goes flying head on into a canyon. the car toes a few flips before coming too a rest on the bottom of the canyon  
  
Cloud: are you alright Tifa?  
  
Tifa: unnggggg....i need a doctor  
  
Cloud: hold on  
  
The screen blacks out and they are in a store   
  
Cloud: ::staring at a Light:: Did that light just flicker?  
  
Tifa: where are we?  
  
Cloud: Shhhh Did it just do it again? look at it without blinking  
  
After the Scene in the store which made no sence they all are in the highwind  
  
Cloud: ::staring at the wrench that killed yuffie:: what this wrench for?  
  
Tifa: you were fixing a pipe, it had a leak  
  
Cloud: oh yea, then i got that idea to kill those damn wolves!  
  
Tifa: yea  
  
Cloud: I Got It!  
  
Tifa: Huh?  
  
Cloud: Break all the Pipes For more good idead!  
  
Cloud then gets up and uses the wrnch to break all the pipes  
  
Cloud: Dive Dive! Suck on the pipes!!!  
  
Yuffie: uhhhhh....My head...  
  
Cloud:: hits her Repeatedly with the wrench::  
  
Tifa: ::Walks out and stands on the Controll Panel:: dont step on the floor...  
  
Cid: What the !#%$%  
  
Cloud: hey Cid... Ciiiiid.... Ciiiiiiiiddddd  
  
Cid: i feel funny  
  
Cloud: Lets go outside  
  
Cloud Tifa and cid are ouside  
  
Cloud: ........  
  
Tifa: ........  
  
  
  
Cid: ..........  
  
Tifa: ::cough::  
  
Cid: Sssshhhhhh  
  
Cloud: Lets go back inside  
  
Back in the highwind  
  
Cloud: ::singing:: Whoa! HEY! Dont Touch Me!. Dont Touch ME!  
  
tifa is passed out in the chocobo stable and cid heard about the Purple chocobo From Cloud and is hell bent on Finding it  
  
Cloud: Everything i say and do should be recorded by Cameras ::Cloud Throws Yuffies Corpse atCid when he walked by::  
  
Cid: #$$!#$@#@^@#@#$!#$#!!!!  
  
Cloud: im gonna watch TV   
  
Cloud continued to watch Blood Dumpster on the Tv for a few hours. After a while Knight 1 Walked in  
  
Cloud: Well Well Well, Look who's back  
  
Knight 1: well i suppose your better than what happened to the rest of the knights  
  
Cloud: What happened?  
  
Knight 1: well, knights 2-5 joined the Mafia and were Killed in a Car accident 6,7and 8 became columbian druglord and are now in jail for a long time, and the rest work a McDonnalds  
  
Cloud: uhhh-huh  
  
Knight 1: yep  
  
Cloud: ......  
  
Knight 1: Sooo, What have you been Doing?  
  
Cloud: i forgot..... 


End file.
